far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Play INSIDE - Part 3 (Livestream VOD)
Let's Play INSIDE - Part 3 (Livestream VOD) is the third and final episode of INSIDE taken From the YouTuber who played Limbo in 2012: INSIDE. Video Overview Kurt jumps right back into the game and figures out the puzzle he was stuck on baiting the underwater ghost to escape her. However he falls off a chain into the water where one of them takes him slowly deep underwater where Kurt gets something hooked to his chest and eventually he wakes up to find that he can breath underwater. Swimming forward Kurt gets convinced he's missing something but realizes he is not. In a larger room he does indeed spy a secret and nabs it. Seeing he needs to go through an exhaust pipe that could close in on him, Kurt weighs his options. He avoids getting chopped by turbines and surfaces. Without even seeing a cable Kurt manages to find the room with a secret though seemingly no way to get to it. Kurt figures out how as a byproduct of natural progression through a stealth puzzle. He dies once and spends several minutes doing a a laborious task to get through. Kurt has to jump into a tank of water and then swim out. He comes across a room with people suspended floating in water above him and is so surprised he falls in a hole in the ground. Getting back Kurt wonders what to do and decides to go in the hole. Kurt finds a way to get a lifting box and uses a pillar to knock it off to free it. Kurt gets it up and out of the hole and swims to get back to the massive room. Using the lift boxes he figures out how to use the lift boxes to get up to the water. Figuring out how to open the valve to escape, Kurt is informed of a secret in the upside-down water room. He dies going to check on it and says he simply cannot do it. Kurt moves on and hides behind a box to avoid being seen by workers and then gets stuck in a puzzle room using the upside-down water. Kurt quickly beats the puzzle. He finds himself in the floating water portion of another such room with people walking around. When they leave Kurt gets rid of the water and the deformed floating people fall and start following him. They toss him back up to lower the water which allows him to continue onwards. Kurt has them toss him over a hole they fall in but he accidentally plunges in himself, thankfully they save him. The people end up on the roof of an elevator on a different level than Kurt and he gets them back on his. Moving along, Kurt eventually has to leave them behind and notices other people in the distance doing what he's doing. He sees people concerned about other things and a room with a malformed being. Kurt observes the majority of the people looking through a window and gets on a latter to try and see what they saw. He finds a lot of yellow cables and a massive secret, un-openable as he did not get every secret. Kurt finds a construction vehicle that allows him to move, and finds a tube. Using the current Kurt finds a way to suck himself in a tubing network. Kurt ends up naked in the vat where he sees a 'testicle' blob connected to wires. In freeing it he is sucked into it and breaks out. Now controlling the blob Kurt wrecks havoc on the building he is in, crashing through floors and walls and scaring people. He even finds the 'CEO' in his office and pushes him out the window, crushing him. Kurt moves onwards, and finds a room where he needs to light a box on fire and toss it over sprinklers. He fails twice and does some tests, but keeps failing. Kurt gets to the next obstacle where he swings himself to break down a wall. One person helps him by activating a lift box to hit a button on the ceiling. However, this just leads him to an arena-like trap he can't escape where he's trapped in a dark pool of water. Kurt quickly finds a way to escape and surfaces. He crashes through a wall and breaks out on a steep mountainside and rolls down it before coming to a final stop in a ray of sunlight on a beach. Kurt advises everybody to be yourself, and gets a donation as the credits starts to roll. He learns the alternate ending, and ends the series.